


I Just Adore Him

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watching “Meet Me in St. Louis” and the song “Boy Next Door” came on and I just had to do it. I can’t help myself. So this is an AU where Blaine notices his neighbor for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Adore Him

Blaine walked back to his apartment for the second time that morning, forgetting to get his composition for his class. He shook his head and went inside, grabbed his composition off the kitchen counter and walked right back out, only to bump into someone.  
“Whoa, be careful.” The person said, with a teasing manner in their tone.  
Blaine turned around, muttering an apology when he saw the most beautiful man his eyes have ever seen. He was tall with porcelain skin, gravity-defying hair and the most beautiful eyes. A lyric flitted through Blaine’s mind, “So figure me forgetting these things I do. Because you see I’ve forgotten whether they are green or are they blue. But yours are the sweetest eyes that I have ever seen.”  
“Y-yeah. Sure. Yeah.” Blaine nodded, completely incapable of making any coherent words.  
The other man chuckled and said, “Well, I should be going. I’ll see you around.”  
Blaine nodded once again, not trusting himself not to burst out with, “I love you and want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?”  
The man left, leaving Blaine alone and with a strange feeling in his heart. Blaine finally came back to Earth when he remembered that he was running late for class. He ran out of his apartment building and hurried to the subway to try and catch his train.  
Blaine came back home, with what should’ve been the worst day ever. He missed his train so he was 30 minutes late to class which got the teacher annoyed. The sheet music he grabbed off the kitchen counter was one of his personal compositions and one that wasn’t even finished yet. But what was worse was that his satchel that he had since he got in New York ripped in the middle of the busy sidewalk and all his papers went flying out and he had to get down on the sidewalk to grab his papers and some of them were lost with all the people walking around. So when Blaine walked into his apartment building that day, with all his books and papers in a disorganized mess in his hands, he would’ve had ample reason to be mad or agitated.  
But he wasn’t. He was still thinking about that man he met this morning. He had to be a neighbor. Nobody was around at that time of the morning unless they lived here. Or maybe he was just visiting a friend. Or maybe he was coming back after hanging out with his girlfriend. Blaine bit his lip. Yeah, maybe that was it. Maybe he has a gorgeous girlfriend that lives on Blaine’s floor and he was just coming out to go home or something.  
Blaine sighed, and tried to get his keys without dropping anything. But by his third struggle, he realized he would have to put down his papers and books to get his keys. He started to put the papers down carefully, making sure that they wouldn’t fly away.  
“Do you need any help?” A voice called.  
Blaine jumped, sending papers scattering all over the hallway. Blaine turned around and there was the same man from this morning.  
“Didn’t mean to frighten you.” The man said, picking up some papers that were closer to him. He handed them to Blaine, who accepted them with shaking fingers. “Here, let me take those and you can open your door.”  
Blaine nodded, handing over the rest of it. He grabbed his keys and tried to put the key into the lock with his shaking hands. It took him six tries to get the door open. He held the door open with his foot and said, “Y-you can give me the papers.”  
The man smiled and set them gently in Blaine’s hands. Blaine felt a dash of warmth go through him where he and the stranger’s fingers touched. The man smiled and opened his mouth to say something when a voice called out.  
“Kurt! Come on! How I Met Your Mother is on and we don’t want to miss it.” A girl with long, brown hair was calling from next door.  
Kurt nodded and said, “Okay, Rachel! I’ll be there.”  
Blaine felt his heart sink into his chest when the man turned back to him. “Well, I have to go.”  
Blaine nodded and watched the man walk back to his, obviously, girlfriend’s apartment. Blaine sighed and walked backwards into his apartment where he, immediately, tripped over his coffee table, sending the papers flying for the third time that day. Blaine just let himself lay there on the floor.  
He sighed and let himself wonder at how much this day has sucked. He got up, leaving the papers on the floor and walked into the kitchen getting ready to make a cup of tea. He opened Pandora on his iPhone just to have something to listen to. He had it on his Musicals playlist and the song that came on was “Boy Next Door” from the musical, “Meet Me in St. Louis”  
Blaine bitterly smiled at the irony but still let himself sing along.

_The moment I saw him smile  
I knew that he was just my style  
My only regret is we’ve never met  
Though I dream of him all the while _

He walked around the kitchen, putting on the kettle and finding his favorite mug. He danced a little too although he wasn’t really in the mood.

_But he doesn’t know I exist  
No matter how I may persist  
So it’s clear to me  
There’s no hope for me _

Blaine laughed again, knowing that there was no hope for him. None at all in this case. But he knew that he still likes the boy. It’s just something about a pretty face and a sweet personality that makes Blaine fall. It was like catnip for Blaine.

_Though I live at 12A Baltimore Avenue  
And he lives at 12B. _

Blaine was about to get into the last verse when he heard a knock at the door. He sighed, wondering who it could be. He left his tea boiling and went over to open the door.  
“Hello?” He said, opening it.  
“Um, hey.” His daydream stood there, awkwardly with that brown-haired girl behind him.  
Blaine eyed them, curiously. “How can I help you?”  
“Were you just singing?” The brunette walked up.  
Blaine blushed. “Oh, sorry. Did I bother you guys? I didn’t mean to. Sorry.”  
The girl smiled and shook her head. “Oh no. Au contraire, you have an excellent singing voice.”  
“Um, thanks?” Blaine said, leaning back as the girl got into his space even more.  
“What she is trying to say is that,” The man with beautiful eyes said, pulling the girl back to his side. “She was wondering if you wanted to come to Callbacks with us this weekend.”  
Blaine cocked his head to the side in confusion. “W-why? I- I mean, I really can’t. I’m busy with school and work and stuff.”  
The girl shook her head and pulled her arm out of the man’s grip. “I understand that being a student in New York is hard but I think you should consider just coming with us. Why, someone with your vocal talent with mine, we would be able to blow everybody away. Now, what’s in your repertoire?”  
Blaine backed away from her with wide eyes.   
“Rachel, please don’t try to scare our neighbor away.” Kurt sighed.  
The girl, obviously Rachel, huffed and said, “I just want to be nice.”  
“You were being creepy, not nice.”  
Rachel rolled her eyes and said, “Would you think about it…” She trailed off, realizing that she didn’t know his name.  
“Blaine.” Blaine said, reaching out a hand to give her a handshake. “Blaine Anderson.”  
“It’s nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson. I’m Rachel Barbara Berry. I’m named after my favorite actress and role model Barbara Streisand. Obviously, I was meant to play the role of Fanny from Funny Girl and I plan to take Broadway by storm.”  
Rachel said all of this while still holding onto Blaine’s hand, making gestures with it as she did with her own. By the end of this sentence, Blaine was able to get his hand back without Rachel noticing.  
Blaine looked up at Rachel’s boyfriend and he smiled at him. “My name is Kurt Hummel. Nice to meet you, Blaine Anderson.”  
Blaine’s throat dried up and nodded, holding out a hand for Kurt to take. When their hands came into contact, Blaine could’ve died. Kurt’s hand was so smooth and lovely. It was like they were made for each other.  
Kurt already slipped his hand away though and Blaine felt a pang at the loss of contact.  
“So, will you come with us to Callbacks?” Kurt said, breaking Rachel off her rant of how some other girl back in high school did the song “Buenos Aires” from Evita and how she should’ve been the one up there doing it.  
“Yes, you should come! It’ll be fun!” Rachel added on, smiling brightly.  
Blaine nodded. The girl squealed and jumped up and down, already making plans for what songs they should sing and how they should practice.  
Blaine looked back at Kurt and Kurt was smiling at him with a fond look in his eyes. Blaine smiled back at him and he could’ve sworn that he saw Kurt blush but that was impossible.  
“So, it’s all settled!” Blaine’s attention was drawn back to Rachel. “You’ll come over an hour before we leave to practice with me. Is that okay?” Rachel proposed.  
Kurt looked at Blaine and he shrugged. “I don’t have a problem with that. Do you?”  
Blaine shook his head.  
“Great. Well, meet us at our place, which is right down the hall around 6 and we’ll practice before hitting Callbacks.”  
And just like that, Rachel left claiming she needed to look through her songs to find the perfect fit, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.  
“She’s crazy, I know.” Kurt said, looking after her with his arms crossed. “But I love her. And once you get to know her, she isn’t that bad.”  
Kurt paused for a moment and said, “Well, actually, she is just as bad. But it makes you more tolerant.”  
Blaine nodded, mutely, not trusting his voice.  
“Well, I should run after her and make sure she doesn’t tear up our apartment. It was lovely meeting you, Blaine. And I really hope to see you this Friday.”  
Kurt and Blaine shook hands once again and then Kurt was gone. Blaine closed the door and leaned against it, wondering exactly what he put himself into.

 

Friday morning found Blaine rushing into his favorite coffee shop, looking around desperately.  
“Wes!” Blaine exclaimed, once he saw his best friend and advisor sitting at a window table. Blaine made his way up, out of breath and unable to articulate in words exactly what the hell was happening.  
Wes rose up his hands in a placating gesture and said, “Sit down. I already ordered your coffee for you. Just calm down and then try to tell me what is so important that you dragged me out of my bed before work.”  
Blaine just looked at Wes for a moment before muttering, “I didn’t drag you.” Wes grinned as he watched Blaine set down his satchel and sat down in the seat across from him. Wes pushed Blaine’s coffee towards him. Blaine smiled gratefully and took a few sips before filling Wes in.  
“Now, what’s got you all riled up this time?” Wes said, taking a sip out of his filled moments before coffee.  
Blaine looked out the window and sighed. How best to describe Kurt Hummel? “Okay. Well, I met this guy…”  
Wes just waited for Blaine to continue. He knew it was best to just let it come out of Blaine instead of forcing it out of him.  
“He’s amazing, really. He has these eyes. Wow, they’re…indescribable. And his smile, it just makes me feel like I can do anything, you know? And he’s so amazing.” Blaine sighed, thinking about Kurt.  
“You already said that.” Wes pointed out, raising his eyebrow at Blaine.  
“Huh?” Blaine said, snapping out of his trance.  
“You already said he was wonderful.” Wes looked at his watch and said, “So what exactly is the problem here? Because I have to get to work in 20 minutes.”  
Blaine deflated against his chair. “He’s straight.” He muttered.  
“What was that?” Wes said, leaning forward.  
“He’s straight.” Blaine admitted, louder.  
Wes gave his friend a sympathetic smile and patted his hand. “And we know this because?”  
“He and his girlfriend live next door to me.”  
“Ouch.” Wes said, finishing his coffee.  
“Yeah.” Blaine said, rolling his eyes. “And they heard me singing, and they want me to go to a karaoke bar and they want me to practice with them beforehand and they want me to sing a duet with his girlfriend and I’m just afraid of making a fool out of myself.”  
Wes shook his head. The situations his friend got himself into. “You should be on a sitcom.”  
“Really?” Blaine said, exasperated. “Is that all you have to say? That’s really helpful, Wes.”  
Wes could barely contain his laughter, watching Blaine so dejected over a little phrase. Blaine looked even more incredulous as he watched his best friend laugh at his woes. “Really? Okay then, if my problems are so humorous to you then I should be leaving.”  
“No, Blaine, wait.” It took a moment for Wes to catch his breath. Blaine waited, a small smile playing on his lips. Wes burst out into laughter again and Blaine rolled his eyes.  
“Hey, Wes, don’t you have work in 20 minutes? You’re going to have to help me out here.”  
Wes nodded, taking a deep breath as the laughter subsided. “Okay. You have a point. So, you just have to be careful, Blaine. You know that if he’s straight, then you know that you don’t have a chance.”  
Blaine deflated. “I know but…he’s so…”  
“Amazing. Yes, I know. But listen, there’s nothing you can do. He’s straight. You’re just going to have to move on.”  
Blaine nodded and finished his coffee. “Okay. Well, I should let you go now. Thanks, Wes.” Blaine and Wes stood up and gave a quick hug.  
“Bye, Blaine. Just remember that he’s just one guy.”  
Blaine watched as Wes walked away and whispered, “Yeah, but one amazing guy.”

“So, Blaine seems pretty cute.” Rachel mentioned as she and Kurt got ready for their night out.  
“Yeah.” Kurt said, fixing his hair.  
“You should ask him out.” She said, eyes twinkling mischievously.  
“Didn’t we? I thought that’s what this was?”  
Rachel pushed his arm. “That’s not what I meant. I was maybe thinking that you should like ask him out on a date.”  
He laughed. “And how do we know he’s gay?”  
“Kurt, he was singing “Boy Next Door” from Meet Me in St. Louis.”  
Kurt gave Rachel a playful glare. “Hey!”  
Rachel stuck out her tongue. “You never know.”  
They both heard a knock on the door and Rachel just smiled. “Oh, Kurt. Would you mind getting the door? You see, I’m just terribly busy.”  
Kurt rolled his eyes. “You’re not doing anything.”  
“Oh, but I am.” Rachel said a sly look on her face. She walked away.  
“R-Rachel! Ugh!” Kurt sighed and walked toward the door. He opened the door to see Blaine standing adorably but awkwardly in the doorway.  
“Oh, hi! I didn’t think you were in.” Blaine said, playing with his bowtie.  
“Well, of course we would be, if we invited you.” Kurt smiled. Blaine was too cute sometimes.  
“Oh, yeah. Of course.” Blaine laughed nervously.  
They stood there for a second, staring at each other until Kurt remembered his host duties. “Come in, come in. Rachel is somewhere in here doing something. I swear she’s insane. But do you need anything? A drink?”  
Blaine shook his head. “No, I’m fine.”  
Kurt nodded and sat down on the couch. Blaine sat in the armchair next to the couch.  
“So, where you from?” Kurt smiled.  
Blaine cleared his throat but it did nothing to remove the lump in his throat by seeing this beautiful man. “Um, I grew up in Ohio. Westerville, Ohio in fact.”  
“Really? Rachel and I are from Lima, Ohio.”  
Blaine’s eyes widened in surprise. “Wow, you were only a few hours away from Westerville.”  
Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine. Blaine caught Kurt’s eye and they started at each other for a moment. Blaine felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He wondered what it would be like to just kiss Kurt.  
The moment was broken by Rachel walking in.  
“Oh, hello, Blaine!” Rachel walked straight up to him and bend down to give him two air kisses on both cheeks.  
Blaine pulled back surprised.  
“Don’t worry. She always gets like this after coming home from rehearsals.”  
“Rehearsals?” Blaine asked.  
“Oh yes. I’m performing in a fall showcase for my school. I got to NYADA, in case you didn’t know.”  
“Oh, well, congratulations.” Blaine smiled at her.  
“Thank you. Now, we should get ready for what songs we’re singing. Now, I’ll go first so I can wow you with my amazing talent and Blaine, you can try to guess what songs would go best for us to sing together, okay?” Rachel said this while looking through her massive folder that she brought with her.  
“Um, okay?” Blaine said, looking at Kurt.  
Kurt just hid a snigger behind his hand and shook his head. “She’s harmless.” He mouthed to Blaine.  
“Are you sure?” Blaine mouthed back.  
This just caused Kurt to giggle some more.  
By the time Rachel turned around, Kurt had stifled his giggles and Blaine was still confused on what exactly was going on.  
“Okay, so I was planning to open our night with Demi Lovato’s Skyscraper. And then Blaine, you can sing with me on whatever you think is best. I do have some suggestions but if you have any, I will be willing to listen.”  
Blaine nodded and Rachel pulled out a pink glittery microphone from somewhere. She started singing.  
 _Skies are crying  
I am watching  
Catching tear drops in my hands  
Only silence as it’s ending  
Like we never had a chance  
Do you have to make me feel like  
There’s nothing left of me? _

Blaine was impressed. Rachel had a set of lungs on her and it was easy to see that she was meant to do this. As Rachel started pushing her hands outwards like she had so many emotions and she has to push them away, Blaine glanced towards Kurt. He was watching Rachel with a smile on his face. It was obvious that he adored her. It was telling by the way they acted towards each other and how Kurt was looking at her. Blaine just sighed inward and wondered how it would feel like if Kurt looked at him like that. Blaine was staring at him for another second when Kurt suddenly noticed him and smiled. Blaine blushed at being caught and smiled back at him before turning back to Rachel who was now finishing up the song.

_Go on and try to tear me down  
I will be rising from the ground  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper  
Like a skyscraper _

Kurt and Blaine applauded her and she did a few curtsies.  
“Thank you, thank you so much.” She grinned and looked at Blaine. “How you decided anything yet?”   
Blaine forgot that he was supposed to be thinking of songs for Rachel and him to sing together. “I’m sorry I completely forgot.”   
Kurt smiled at him. “That’s fine. I’ll practice next so you have some more time to decide.”  
Blaine smiled gratefully at him as Rachel took his seat.  
“So Kurt, what will you grace us with today? Something from Wicked?” Rachel rubbed her hands together in anticipation.  
“Not today, Rachel. Maybe some other day. I was thinking more along the lines of Gaga.”  
“Ooh, good choice!” Rachel clapped, excitedly.  
Blaine waited in anticipation to see how Kurt would sound like.

_Let’s have some fun  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you, babe.  
It’s complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid.  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game _

Blaine swallowed heavily, not only because Kurt sang like an angel but the song he choose. And the way he was dancing around the living room wasn’t helping matters either.  
Fuck, Blaine mentally cursed. Why didn’t he notice how tight Kurt’s pants were earlier?  
Kurt came up to Rachel singing the song, shaking his body along to it. Rachel squealed happily in her seat and pushed him away when he got closer. She laughed as Kurt went back to center stage to finish the song off.

_Let’s play a love game  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game? _

Blaine took a few deep breaths to control his emotions and to clear his head for a moment after a performance like that.  
“Wow.” He breathed out as Rachel stood up and clapped.  
“I love it.” Rachel said, hugging Kurt with her arms around his neck.  
“Thanks, Rachel.” He said, smiling at her.  
They both looked at Blaine for feedback. Blaine was at a loss for words for a moment before he said, “That was incredible.”  
Kurt smiled brightly and pulled Rachel away from him. “So did you think of a song you wanted to sing with Rachel?”  
Blaine shook his head. “I just can’t think of a thing.”  
Rachel smiled and said, “Well, actually, during Kurt’s performance, I was thinking that maybe you’d want to duet with him.”  
Rachel took Blaine by the arm and took him near Kurt. She smiled sweetly the whole time. Kurt narrowed his eyes at her.  
“Um, I don’t know.” Blaine said, noticing Kurt’s gaze.  
“Oh, no, that’s fine.” Kurt said, snapping back to normal.  
“Yeah, and I have a few ideas that you guys might like. Okay, you ready? If You Were Gay from Avenue Q!”  
“Rachel!” Kurt said.  
“What?” Blaine spluttered out at the same time.  
Rachel pouted. “What? It’s a good choice.”  
Kurt opened his mouth to say something but the words wouldn’t come. He took a deep breath and said, “No. No, that’s not a good choice at all.”  
“But I thought-”  
“No, Rachel.” Kurt said, sternly.  
“Okay, then what’s your idea?” Rachel shot back.  
“Thinking of You by Katy Perry.”  
“What? No, you can’t do a ballad. After I already did “Skyscraper”? No. You need something that will contrast after I go up.”  
“Well, your choice will definitely contrast.” Kurt shot back.  
“Listen, okay, maybe it’s a bit out there but it’s from a really funny musical. I just don’t understand why you won’t do it.”  
“Rachel, you know exactly why I won’t do it. It’s just...no.”  
Blaine watched them argue while thinking of another song they could do. As much as Blaine loves Katy Perry, he just wants to do a romantic song. Not because he wants to at least pretend Kurt would like him, oh no. It’s just a great mood setter. Yeah, that’s why.  
“Falling Slowly.” Blaine blurted out, breaking up the fight.  
Rachel and Kurt stopped arguing and looked at him.  
Blaine blushed with their attention on him and said, “Falling Slowly from the musical Once.”  
Rachel slowly smiled and nodded. “Yes. That song certainly has merit. Why don’t we try it?” She turned to Kurt.  
Kurt was watching Blaine with an unreadable expression on his face.  
Blaine avoided his gaze and focused on Rachel setting them up in the living room, just so.  
Blaine took a deep breath and pretended that he was in his apartment all alone, not focusing that Kurt was avoiding eye contact with him and Rachel was watching them with a suspiciously mischievous look in her eyes.

_I don’t know you but I want you all the more for that._

Blaine told himself to avoid staring at Kurt while he was singing but in the end he was drawn to look at Kurt. He convinced himself that it was vital to connect with someone who you were singing with. Right?

_Words fall through me and always fool me and I can’t react_

Kurt’s voice melded with Blaine’s perfectly. It was almost enough to cause Blaine to grow weak in the knees. Kurt looked up at him and they held each other’s gaze.

_And games that never amount to more than they’re meant  
Will play themselves out _

Blaine started moving closer to Kurt, trying to make him see. Blaine knew that it was a horrible decision to chase after Kurt but he couldn’t help how his heart felt, even if it was setting itself up for disaster.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We’ve still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You’ve made it now _

Kurt and Blaine were now just singing to each other, unaware of anything else that was going on. Rachel watched in breathless happiness. It was perfect, completely perfect.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can’t go back.  
Moods that take me and erase me and I’m painted black _

Kurt had realized what they were doing as they were singing and tried to pull back a little. Blaine kept on singing although his heart hurt. Why did he have to fall in love with the ones that had girlfriends and invited him out to karaoke bars and sing beautiful duets with him? Why couldn’t he land a drama kid at NYU? No, he had to fall for his beautiful neighbor with a gorgeous girlfriend.

_You have suffered enough and warred with yourself  
It’s time that you won _

Kurt took over the solo part and looked up at Blaine with sincere eyes. Blaine felt the breath in his throat slip away. It was an impossible task to not feel breathless once he had those beautiful eyes on him.

_Take this sinking ship and point it home  
We’ve still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You’ve made it now _

Kurt walked slowly up to Blaine during the chorus, keeping his eyes on him the whole time. He walked closer and closer until they were barely a foot apart. Blaine felt his voice falter in his throat until the last part was just a shared whisper.

_Falling slowly, sing your melody  
I’ll sing along _

Kurt and Blaine stared at each other, looking into each other’s eyes. Blaine couldn’t breathe, couldn’t speak, everything seemed to pale in comparison of those beautiful eyes trained on him. Blaine could honestly feel that he’s never felt as terrified and joyful as he does right now. Blaine let his imagination run away with him as the world just narrowed down to the both of them. He wondered what it would happen if he just stretched up a little and kissed those lips. Would the world end?  
“Bravo! Bravo!” Rachel interrupted, clapping enthusiastically.  
The moment was broken, yet again, by Miss Rachel Berry. Kurt cleared his throat and pulled away. Blaine blushed at his thoughts. How would he even think of kissing Kurt when his girlfriend was right there?  
“Thanks, Rachel.” Kurt muttered. Blaine smiled nervously and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Callback was filled when the trio got there. On stage were two very talented girls doing a rendition of “Dance with Somebody.”  
“Oh my god, Rachel.” Kurt said, placing a hand on his heart.  
“I know, I remember.” Rachel said, smiling.  
“What?” Blaine asked.  
“Oh. We were in our high school’s glee club and our teacher devoted a whole week to Whitney Houston. It was glorious.” Rachel said.  
“Oh wow.” Blaine said, smiling at the two girls on stage.  
“Yeah, it was so much fun.” Kurt said, staring at them at well. The crowd then swelled and pushed Kurt into Blaine.  
Kurt accidently crashed into Blaine’s arms and they started at each other in surprise until Kurt smiled awkwardly and pushed himself off of Blaine.  
“Sorry about that.” He said, dusting himself off.  
“You’re fine.” Blaine said.  
“Um, we should go and find Rachel. I think she might’ve found us a table.”  
Blaine nodded, relieved.  
That was a close one, Blaine thought. He was tempted to kiss Kurt in that moment. Rachel stood at their table excitedly.  
“Okay, you guys stay here, I’ll get us some drinks!” She winked at the both of them and wandered to the bar.  
Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other awkwardly and sat down with a seat between them for Rachel. They watched the girls get off stage and watch as a man got up to sing Marina and the Diamonds’ song, “How to be a Heartbreaker.”  
Rachel came back a few moments later with three drinks in her hands.  
“Okay, guys. I got us all Manhattans! I thought it would be fitting since we are in New York after all.” She winked at the both of them. She each gave them a glass and rose hers in the air.  
“To being young and in the best city in the world.”  
“Hear, hear.” Blaine said, before drowning his drink in one go.  
“Wow. Excited, are we?” Rachel teased.  
Blaine just laughed, the buzz already going through him. Kurt was watching him with an unreadable expression again. Blaine stopped a waitress to ask for another drink. Rachel was chatting happily away. If Blaine was ever going to get through this night, it would involve some liquid courage.

The trio chatted amicably about school and living in New York for the first time. Rachel nearly had an aneurysm when Kurt told her about Blaine being from Ohio too.   
“That’s amazing! Can you imagine what it would’ve been like if we met in high school?” Rachel sighed. “All the duets we could’ve done.”  
Rachel was lost in a daydream for a moment before Kurt snapped her out of it.   
“Uh, Rachel? You’re on next.”  
Rachel snapped up and said, “I have to start on my pre-performance warm-ups. If you’ll excuse me.”  
Kurt shook his head as they watched Rachel walk away, humming to herself.  
Blaine watched Kurt as he took another sip of his second Manhattan. He set the drink down and licked the remaining droplets off his top lip.  
He didn’t notice Kurt staring at him.  
“So,” Kurt coughed, uncomfortably. “I bet you’re glad to be away from all that schoolwork for a while.” Kurt smiled at him.  
“Yeah, it’s fun and all but sometimes it can be hard.”  
“What exactly are you studying?” Kurt asked.  
“Oh, I’m studying music at NYU. Well, music composition. I plan to write music and have everyone hear my music.” Blaine smiled and looked out at the crowd.  
“Hear, hear.” Kurt said, raising his glass to clink it against Blaine’s.  
“What about you? Do you go to NYADA with Rachel?”  
Kurt smiled. “Yeah, I’m studying music theatre as well.”  
“Well, I hope that you sweep Broadway off its feet.”  
“I’ll toast to that.” Kurt said, raising his glass again.  
Kurt and Blaine clinked their glasses and drank again, but this time, they were studying each other.  
It wasn’t until the music for Skyscraper came on that their attention was pulled away from each other.  
They watched Rachel take everyone’s breath away on that stage.  
“She really was made for this.” Blaine admitted to Kurt.  
“Yeah, she’s wonderful.” Kurt said, turning to look at him. “I know she’ll go places.”  
“She’s lucky to have someone like you at her side then.” Blaine said with a strained smile.  
“I’m lucky to have someone like her to be at my side as well.” Kurt replied, eyes on Rachel.  
Blaine took another gulp of his drink, hoping to squash the clump of sadness rising in his chest.  
The song ended with Rachel getting wild applause and cheers from all over, especially from Kurt. Blaine clapped along.  
Rachel came up to them, all flushed. She grabbed Kurt’s drink and took a sip. “That was so much fun! Okay, Kurt. You’re up next.”  
She grabbed his arm and winked.  
Kurt chuckled and waved her arm away. “Well, here goes nothing.”  
Blaine felt his mouth go dry and reached for his drink.  
Rachel slid up next to him and started playing with the straw in her forgotten drink. “So, do you have a girlfriend? A boyfriend?”  
Blaine choked on his drink and let out some alcohol. “Excuse me.” He said, choked off. Blaine stood up and went over to the bar to get some napkins. As Blaine was drying off his sweater vest, Kurt took the stage.  
Blaine felt his pulse pound a million times per second. Kurt was up there, smiling devilishly with one hip thrust to the side.  
As soon as Kurt started singing and strutting around the stage, Blaine groaned and dashed to the bathroom.  
Blaine splashed some cold water on his face and fixed his curly hair. He ran some water through it to keep it under control. He didn’t use as much gel as he used to but he still used some to control the curls.  
He could still faintly hear Kurt singing on the song. God, he must be killing it out there. Blaine sighed in the mirror.  
“He will never like me. Not now, not ever.” Blaine whispered. That was his mantra throughout the whole night but it didn’t seem to be helping.  
Blaine took another glance in the mirror and left. He found Kurt in the middle of the second chorus when he came back out. Kurt was dancing sinfully, arching his back against the piano and putting those long legs out on display.  
Blaine swallowed hard and focused on getting back to their table in one piece before combusting into flames.  
Rachel noticed Blaine and said, “I apologize if I scared you off earlier. I didn’t mean to.”  
“No, it wasn’t you. I just needed a little air, that’s all.” Blaine smiled at her.  
“Okay, good. I was worried you’d miss Kurt’s performance.”  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Blaine said, glancing back up at the stage.  
And holy hell, was Kurt on the piano now? And was he shaking his hips in time to the song?  
Blaine groaned again and downed the rest of his Manhattan. This has to be some type of repentance for something he’s done in his past life.  
“He is really quite the performer, isn’t he?” Rachel whispered to Blaine, her eyes never leaving the stage.  
“The perfect performer.” Blaine said, signaling for another drink.  
By the time Kurt had finished the song, Blaine was half-way through his third Manhattan of the night and Blaine felt like he was going to explode in a thousand million pieces. It wasn’t fair to have to go through that kind of torture.  
Kurt was panting when he came back to the table and Blaine noticed a light sheen of sweat on Kurt’s neck. Blaine closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Don’t lick his neck, don’t lick his neck, Blaine repeated to himself.  
“Oh, Kurt! You did amazingly! Really! You had them all on the edge of their seats.” Rachel attacked Kurt with hugs and compliments.  
“Thanks.” Kurt panted out, still trying to gather air.  
“Blaine, what did you think?”  
Blaine opened his eyes to see Rachel and Kurt looking at him curiously.  
“I- I loved it. Truly spectacular.” Blaine said, not trusting himself to say something that would make the moment awkward.  
Kurt beamed and Blaine took a deep gulp of his drink. There was only a third of it left in the glass.  
“Okay, so after this performer, Kurt and I are on?” He asked Rachel.  
Rachel nodded and smiled. “Yeah, which means you two should warm-up. It would be a tragedy if you two weren’t properly warmed up before a performance.”  
“But, Rachel, I just went-”  
“Nope. I don’t want to hear another word. You guys go out into the alley and I’ll call you when your time is on, ok?”  
Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. “I have a feeling we don’t have a say in this.”  
Blaine nodded and stood up. He was wobbly for a moment, the three Manhattans catching up to him. But he was fine a moment after.  
Blaine followed Kurt out a side door where it led to a little alley between the club and the apartments next to it.  
“So, you just want to sing some scales?” Kurt asked.  
Blaine nodded and they started to sing in the moonlight.  
Blaine couldn’t stand there, knowing that Kurt was so close to him. So Blaine started walking around the alley, just paying attention to the way their voices blended together. It caused an ache in Blaine’s heart to know that while Kurt and his voices were perfect together, he and Kurt never would be.  
Blaine looked up from his spot, a little while away from Kurt and saw the inky black sky looking back at him.  
“Weird, huh?”  
Blaine jumped at Kurt’s voice so close to him.  
“Sorry.” Kurt said with a smile.  
“No, you’re fine. What were you saying?” Blaine said, trying to think of a way to get away from Kurt without seeming rude.  
“It’s weird to look up and not see stars. I’ve been so used to it all my life. I felt something strange when I looked up the first time and not see stars.”  
“Well, you know what they say,” Blaine said.  
“What?” Kurt turned to look at Blaine.  
Blaine turned and stared into Kurt’s eyes. “You can’t see the stars in the sky in New York. All of them are already on the ground.”  
Kurt smiled. “I’ve never heard that before. But that’s pretty accurate.”  
Blaine laughed softly. Blaine feeling courageous having such a beautiful man standing right next to him and it might have to do with those drinks he guzzled.  
“Kurt.” He breathed out, not wanting to scare him away.  
“Yeah, Blaine?” Kurt said amusement in his voice.  
“I-I-I was just wondering if I could-?”  
“You could what?” Kurt asked, moving closer to Blaine.  
“I was wondering if I-?”  
At that moment the alley door opened, Kurt and Blaine jumped apart.  
“Guys, you are about to come on. Let’s go!” Rachel was waving them in, oblivious to the moment she just interrupted.  
Kurt blushed and nodded. “Right, let’s go.”  
Blaine felt his courage just leave him. What was he thinking? He was about to kiss Kurt! He’s insane.  
But Blaine just nodded and followed Kurt inside silently.  
Kurt and Blaine got on stage and the song quickly began. Blaine put his soul into the song. God, did he want Kurt. He wanted Kurt so badly it hurt. But he can’t have him. That would be impossible.  
Kurt seemed to be more into the song than earlier as well. They just circled each other throughout the song. The world, once again, slipped away and it was just them two.  
As the song drew out to a close, Blaine and Kurt were as close as they were in the alleyway.  
Blaine could feel Kurt’s heat radiate from him. That’s how close they were.  
Blaine didn’t know how it happened. His courage might’ve not gone away completely or maybe he was just being completely stupid. But the next moment found him with his lips on Kurt’s.  
It was beautiful. Blaine could swear he heard a choir. But then he heard Kurt’s shuddering gasp and Blaine pulled away quickly. The room was deadly silent.  
“Oh my god.” Blaine whispered. “I am so sorry.”  
Blaine dropped the microphone and ran out of the bar. Hot shame was filling him and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He ran out into the New York street, not caring where he was going. He just had to get far away from Kurt and Rachel and his stupid mistake.  
Blaine was so stuck in trying to get away from what happened that he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him until it was too late.  
“Blaine!”  
Blaine gasped and tried to run faster but Kurt’s long legs gave him an advantage. Kurt grabbed Blaine’s arm and stopped him before he got any further.  
“Oh my god, Kurt. I swear I didn’t mean to kiss you. I didn’t mean it, I swear! Well, I mean, I’ve wanted to kiss you since I met you. But that doesn’t mean anything! I mean! I know you have a girlfriend and I completely understand if you want to punch me right now. Oh god, I’ll just shut up.”  
Blaine blushed bright red with embarrassment. Kurt just stared at Blaine for a moment with stern eyes and to Blaine’s utter astonishment, Kurt started laughing.  
“What? Must everyone laugh at my problems!” Blaine exclaimed, getting ready to run off again.  
“No, Blaine, please wait!” Kurt wheezed out, trying to stop laughing.  
Blaine stood there for a moment while Kurt composed himself.  
“Well, what’s so funny?” Blaine asked, arms crossed over his chest.  
“I don’t even know where to begin.” Kurt said, “But let’s go with the thing that really tipped me over. Girlfriend?”  
Blaine’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “Yeah, your girlfriend, Rachel?”  
Kurt burst out into laughter again, clutching at his sides. “Oh my god.” He gasped out. “I think I sprained my rib!”  
“Kurt, what is so funny?” Blaine asked, his frustration rising.  
“You think Rachel Berry is my girlfriend?” Kurt said, wiping tears from his eyes.  
“Yeah. Wait, you mean she’s not?” Blaine asked, incredulously.  
“Hell no! What made you think that? Seriously, I need to know.” Kurt giggled.  
“Well, you said you loved her.”  
“Because she’s my best friend! Oh my god, Rachel as my girlfriend. That’s hilarious!” Kurt burst into giggles again.  
“Wait, she’s your best friend?” Blaine said, able to look over Kurt’s laughing attack with these news. “So you don’t have a girlfriend?”  
“I’ve never had a girlfriend.” Kurt said, shaking his head and finally stopped laughing.  
“You’ve never had a…” Blaine trailed off, realization hitting him.  
“Yes, I’m gay.” Kurt said, smiling. “And now for the second thing you said. I am not going to beat you up for kissing me.”  
Blaine blushed and chuckled. “Sorry, it’s just I thought you were-”  
“Yes, I know. I know. But there’s something else I wanted to tell you.”  
Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide eyes. Please don’t say you have a boyfriend, please don’t say you have a boyfriend.  
Kurt came super close to Blaine and bent down. “I’ve wanted to kiss you since I met you too.”  
Then Kurt kissed Blaine in the middle of that deserted New York sidewalk. Blaine felt the world fall apart and put itself back together and fuck, Kurt is an amazing kisser.  
Blaine and Kurt just kept kissing until need for oxygen drove them apart.  
Kurt smiled and held out his hand, “Do you want to head back? I think Rachel will be pretty pissed if we don’t come back.”  
Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt’s hand. “I would love to.”  
Kurt and Blaine walked back to Callbacks where once there, Rachel let out a shriek that almost broke all the glasses and she started bugging them about marriage, children and the like. Until Kurt threatened to hide her Broadway records collection and not to make her tea after her performances ever again.  
Later that night when they walked back to their apartment complex, Kurt stood in front of Blaine’s door and asked, “Can we meet up for lunch tomorrow?”  
Blaine grinned and said, “Breakfast?”  
Kurt nodded and bent down slightly to kiss Blaine again.  
“Goodnight.” Kurt whispered.  
“Goodnight.” Blaine sighed.  
Kurt waved goodbye and walked down the hallway, whistling as Rachel tried to discreetly watch them. Which was completely obvious. Kurt turned around once more and gave Blaine a wink before going back inside. Blaine could hear Rachel’s happy shriek from his apartment.  
Blaine shook his head and closed the door. He slid down against the door and grinned. He started to hum to himself softly, closing his eyes and replaying the kiss. Maybe he did have a chance with the boy next door.

_The moment I saw him smile  
I knew he was just my style… _


End file.
